The 802.11 neighbor list element is intended to enable a wireless system to let a wireless station know about other access points (APs) in the neighborhood. When a wireless stations roams, the wireless station can make use of the list to optimize its operation and to select a new AP. For example the list can be employed to reduce active and inactive scanning and aid in picking the best AP in the list.